Nova geração: friendship
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: Agora os protagonistas são os filhos do povo de Naruto. 21 anos após a derrota da akatsuki, outro perigo ameaça Konoha. Antes de eles se tornarem uma equipe terão que aprender. Um companheiro não é só para completar o time: É uma vida nas suas mãos.
1. Começa aqui e agora

Konoha/ clã Hyuuga/ 6:00 A.M./ sol entre nuvens

Os pássaros já começavam a cantar, o sol subia grandioso e lento do horizonte. A luz entrou por pequenos orifícios na porta de madeira e papel. Orifícios feitos acidentalmente pelo ocupante do aposento de forma um tanto engraçada. Os pequenos feixes de luz pousavam sobre o rosto do jovem Hyuuga. Logo o despertador tocou, marcando exatas seis horas e cinco minutos. O pequeno acordou, e, sem mais delongas, se levantou. Os cabelos estavam completamente assanhados, e em seu rosto permanecia a impressão de que poderia dormir tudo de novo e só acordar no ano seguinte. Pisou no despertador, morrendo de ódio por ser retirado de seu lugar favorito na melhor parte. Entrou no banheiro e tomou uma ducha rápida. Saiu e foi até o armário, procurando uma roupa adequada. No dia anterior tinha "acidentalmente" estraçalhada sua roupa costumeira. Só lhe havia restado pouco mais que as calças. Não queria nem lembrar. Bem, pelo menos havia conseguido provar para o sensei de seu novo time que ele já estava mais que pronto para ser um integrante do time cinco. Era simplesmente muito, mas muito mesmo, diferente a idéia que tinha sobre como seria seu time. Na verdade, chegou a pensar que seriam até parecidos com ele: calculistas e sem rodeios. Nossa, que grande engano. Primeiro o sensei, que ele pensou que seria sério, na verdade era um preguiçoso. E os outros dois? Nem queria lembrar.

- "Tomara que hoje seja mais agradável" - comentou em pensamento, lembrando do dia anterior.

Se o sensei já era ignorante, nem se comparava com os outros. Um era o filho do Hokage, que a princípio ele achou que seria algo que esperasse, já que se tratava de um primo, primo de segundo grau, mas, ainda assim primo. Nossa, que grande engano. O tal do Hirose era, como diria o sensei, muito problemático. Parecia que o cérebro que ele tinha, ou era muito pequeno, ou ele não usava. E quando usava, parecia que ia pelo lado errado. E, enfim, a ultima integrante. Sim, uma menina, justamente aquilo que Kazuo rezava toda noite pra não estar no seu time. Ele achava que, como todas as outras meninas da antiga sala da academia ela seria fútil e ignorante. Ignorante ela até era, tinha que admitir. Mas fútil, ela podia ser tudo, menos isso. Não era exatamente o que esperava da filha do ex-traidor Uchiha, mas... Com certeza teria um longo dia pela frente.

Mal saiu do quarto já bem vestido – usava uma blusa bege, zipada, de gola alta com o símbolo do clã Hyuuga nas costas, umas calças que iam até pouco abaixo do joelho pretas, a bolsa de shuriken amarrada à coxa esquerda – ele era canhoto - e a hitaiate amarrada na frente da testa, entrecoberta pelos cabelos curtos e repicados e pela franja – que uma coisa simplesmente surgiu do nada e quase o derrubou quando foi abraçá-lo.

Infelizmente, para Kazuo, essa coisa tinha nome e sobrenome: Hyuuga Kazuko.

- Kazuo, seu idiota! Porque não me disse que tinha se tornado gennin!?

E começou a falar coisas incoerentes com a boca toda suja de arroz, prova que tinha terminado de comer nas pressas.

- Bom dia pra você também. Sobre isso, você deveria ter notado que eu tinha chegado em casa com isso aqui. – disse apontando sua hitaiate – Não tenho a menor culpa se você é distraída demais para prestar atenção – disse e pos a mão sobre a cabeça dela, afagando os cabelos dela de leve.

- Chato! – deu um tapa no ombro dele e foi correndo até sumir no corredor.

Kazuko, assim como seu irmão, Kazuo, tinha olhos perolados: a herança definitiva do clã Hyuuga. Seus cabelos eram longos e castanhos, geralmente presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo, como o de seu pai, porém salvo por uma franja tampando sua testa. Geralmente usava uma blusa estilo chinesa amarelo queimado e calças compridas e pretas. Tinha nove anos e ainda freqüentava a academia.

Andou até a cozinha e viu seu pai, vestido do uniforme de AMBU, salvo pela mascara de tigre torta sobre a lateral do rosto, e sua mãe terminando de comer o café da manhã.

- Bom dia.

- Hum...

- Bom dia Kazuo-kun.

Logo após terminar os cumprimentos, Neji virou a xícara de café em um único gole. Levantou-se e foi embora antes mesmo de Kazuo terminar de se sentar. Tenten pós uma porção de arroz bem na frente do menino Hyuuga.

- Mãe, não me espere voltar cedo, tudo bem? – informou e começou a comer.

- Ok, mas se a Kazuko tiver um troço, a responsabilidade é toda sua – disse, para logo em seguida esvaziar o copo de leite de soja, empilhar sua louça suja e levar para a pia.

- Certo.

- Agora vou indo, a academia me chama! – e foi aos pulos atrás de Kazuko, sua filha e sua aluna.

- "Evite tropeçar" – pensou maldosamente, Kazuo, que, como conhecia sua mãe, sabia que ela tinha um surto matinal de energia todo santo dia.

Dito e feito. Ouviu um baque sobre o chão de madeira. Desistira de falar para ela, então, limitava-se a pensar. Nem precisava ativar o byakugan para ter certeza, havia memorizado o som.

Pouco depois terminou seu breve desjejum, empilhou a louça e pós na pia, ao lado da pilha de Tenten. Tornou a caminhar pelos longos corredores, desta vez em direção à porta de entrada. Ao se deparar com a visão da porta, se sentou no batente que separava o chão de madeira do de areia batida. Calçou lentamente as sandálias ninjas pretas. Terminou e foi embora.

Por onde passava era cumprimentado pelos habitantes da vila, tantos os ninjas quanto os que optaram por uma vida mais simples de comerciantes ou fazendeiros. O sol brilhava entre as nuvens tão admiradas pelo seu sensei. Como se dissesse "belo dia" para todos que suas luzes banhavam. Nossa, se a luz tivesse um rosto ele seria capaz de mandar um soco bem no meio dele. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de encontrar com seu time naquele dia. Principalmente se iam ter aqueles dois gritalhões que eram seus "companheiros" de time.

Ponto de encontro do time cinco/ 7:46 A.M.

Era exatamente o mesmo lugar onde fora aprovado. Um campo de treinamento com três tocos de madeira, onde, lembrava bem, seu sensei havia amarrado Hirose, acusado de uma pegadinha muito infantil: bombinhas entupidas de cocô de pássaros. O Uzumaki estava roncando alto encostado em um tronco de árvore. A hitaiate brilhando com a luz do sol na testa dele, meio encoberta pelos curtos cabelos loiros e espetados. Suas roupas – uma blusa parecida com a parte de cima de um kimono masculino, calças pelos joelhos, brancas num tom meio acinzentado e as sandálias ninjas azuis, com até a metade de toda a área da canela enfaixada - nem bem haviam começado o dia e já estavam manchadas de poeira. Provavelmente de telhados e árvores, por onde ele era mais visto.

Pouco distante dele, uma menina andava de um lado pro outro, se irritando à toa. Suas roupas – uma blusa leve, estilo colete, zipada, num tom de vermelho bem próximo de tomate, com nas costas o símbolo de um leque, por cima de uma camisa branca de mangas ¼, uma saia bege aberta para os lados e curta por cima de um short preto que ia até o joelho e sandálias ninjas na cor branca, de cano médio, parecendo um tipo de bota, os cabelos róseos impecavelmente amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto e a bandana vermelha de Konoha amarrado ao antebraço esquerdo -, ao contrário do seu companheiro de time, estavam livres de qualquer sujeira.

- SE ESSE SENSEI NÃO CHEGAR EM CINCO MINUTOS, VAMOS ATRÁS DELE!!! – berrou a rosada

- Se acalme, Yutaka. Gritar não vai fazer ele andar mais rápido – disse o Hyuuga, revirando os olhos. Se mexeu alguns centímetros, finalmente encontrando uma posição confortável naquele galho de árvore.

Mas ela continuou seu curto percurso ao redor de si mesma, ignorando o que o amigo disse.

- É bom que ele tenha uma desculpa muito boa pra demorar tanto! Quantas coisas eu poderia estar fazendo ao invés de ficar esperando a porcaria de um sensei preguiçoso que só sabe falar que tudo é problemático!? – resmungou, agora deixando marcas fundas de pisadas no chão.

O loiro pareceu acordar, piscando os olhos algumas vezes. Logo estava de pé, tirando o excesso de poeira das roupas. Viu que o sensei ainda não tinha chegado. Não precisava nem procurar por ele pra saber. Bastava ver sua companheira resmungando como se fosse um pai esperando o primeiro filho nascer. Suspirou fundo e soltou tudo logo em seguida.

- Pára de rodar, Taka-chan! Ta me deixando tonto, dattebayo! – resmungou com a voz num tom manhoso, como se fosse um gato perguntando porque deixaram acabar o peixe.

- Não me chame de Taka! – ela subitamente parou e gritou para ele, com uma veia estourando na testa e suas bochechas vermelhas de raiva.

Kazuo suspirou. Qual (diabos) era o problema de a droga do apelido dela parecer tanto com a palavra "falcão¹"? Nunca entenderia as mulheres. Não mesmo. Definitivamente.

- Te chamar de Yutaka-chan é chato! Taka-chan é mais a sua cara! – falou como se explicasse que o mundo era redondo para uma criança.

- Pouco me importa se o nome é chato! Eu gosto de Yutaka! Não me chame de algo como "Taka"! – berrou, batendo os pés, num sinal de aborrecimento.

- Quer fazer menos barulho? Tem gente querendo dormir aqui! – uma voz, vinda da árvore onde a pouco Hirose estava dormindo, falou com a voz arrastada e rouca. Mais especificamente, de alguns galhos mais acima, encoberto completamente pela folhagem.

- Essa voz... Shikamaru-sensei!- gritou Yutaka, agora espumando de raiva.

O dito cujo pulou do galho, caindo de pé poucos passos de distância de Hirose. Desde de que era um chunnin havia mudado muito. Kazuo já havia ouvido falar muito dele, como o melhor estrategista de Konoha. Aparentemente Shikamaru tinha achado problemático demais escolher roupas novas, então deveria ter comprado roupas idênticas, só que de números maiores. A única diferença aparente parecia ser o colete, que agora era de um junnin.

O sensei deu dois passos para trás, se encostando ao tronco da árvore. Em seguida ele desceu, arrastando as costas do colete contra o tronco, finalizando por se sentar no chão, apoiando um pé no chão, um cotovelo no joelho e, por fim, o queixo na palma da mão.

- Sim, eu. O que tem de mais? – perguntou, como se não tivesse notado que a raiva da menina Uchiha era proveniente do seu atraso – Eu estou aqui agora, não é?

-Quantas coisas você acha que eu poderia estar fazendo ao invés de ficar aqui esperando o senhor por duas horas e trinta e dois minutos?!?! – berrou, como se o sensei fosse surdo.

- Menos coisa do em duas horas e quarenta minutos?

Então, finalmente, Yutaka pareceu que ia explodir. Mas, alguma força divina fez com que ela não o fizesse. Ao invés disso, pareceu que uma dose muito forte de calmantes foi injetada diretamente em seu pescoço, porque ela pareceu voltar à coloração normal nas maçãs do rosto – que ficaram vermelhas de raiva mesmo antes do seu "querido", por assim dizer, sensei aparecer...

- Posso começar a falar, ou vai esquentar de novo?

...Para logo em seguida explodir em vermelho de novo.

- Calma, calma, Taka-chan. – disse, Hirose, para a de olhos verde mata. Já prevendo que ela podia pular no pescoço do sensei a qualquer momento na intenção de deixar a cicatriz mais memorável da vida dele bem ali.

- Certo. – E se ajeitou no tronco, de forma que nenhuma farpa arrancasse nenhuma mínima fibra da sua roupa. - Prestem atenção. Estamos numa época muito problemática do ano. – suspira.

- Não me diga. – disse Hirose, baixinho o suficiente para que somente seus companheiros de time pudessem ouvir.

O que só resultou em uma Yutaka dando uma cotovelada.

-... Como eu ia dizendo, uma época muito problemática do ano. Os comerciantes vão aos montes para outros países atrás de mercadoria nova. Mas tens uns encrenqueiros que não gostam de sua terras sendo "invadidas". – disse e fez um sinal com os dedos, imitando aspas e soltar um suspiro – E pra que eles não tentem nada idiota, como partir pro pau em cima da gente, alguns comerciantes resolveram que querem uma "escolta" até o seu destino. – então se levantou, com uma expressão de que fazia a contra-gosto – Vão ficar parados aí ou vamos atrás do cliente?

- Faça um favor à humanidade e fique de boca calada o resto do caminho – disse Hirose, rolando os olhos.

O que se seguiu de uma segunda sombra ligada à de Shikamaru pular do chão e assanhar os cabelos dele, uma Uchiha se segurando para não rir e um Hyuuga suspirando.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Ame gakure no Sato/ ??/ 7:43 A.M. / chovendo

A fraca luz cinzenta entrava pela janela, sinal de que ainda chovia. Uma criança dormia silenciosa. O sorriso no rosto. Provavelmente tendo sonhos agradáveis, em algum lugar onde o sol pudesse brilhar.

Um homem entrou sorrateiramente, com um sorriso matreteiro no rosto. Olhos e cabelos brancos, devido à sua condição de albino. O sorriso deixando a mostra seus dentes, tão semelhantes à arcada de uma piranha. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente, a passos leves, tentando não acordar o pequeno. Ao se aproximar o suficiente do futon, pós a mão dentro da camisa folgada dele. Um sorriso matreteiro brincou novamente em seus lábios.

- ACORDA PRA CUSPIR, MOLEQUE!!! – berrou, Suigetsu, então o braço que estava dentro da camisa do menino se desfez em água.

Na mesma hora ele pulou da cama.

- PAI, EU JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO FAZER ISSO!! – disse o menino, com uma grande mancha de água em suas roupas.

Seus cabelos, diferentemente dos do pai, eram ruivos, quase vermelhos, seus olhos também vermelhos, mas num tipo mais claro, muito mais claro, um vermelho da mesma cor que estavam suas bochechas: vermelhas de raiva, mesmo na pele branca como neve. Os dentes pontudos e brancos, como os do pai.

- Ora, Yuu, vai me dizer que você ia acordar se eu te chamasse – disse, Suigetsu, balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro. O braço já recomposto.

- Não ia acordar mesmo! – e se jogou no futon, se enrolando como em um casulo, tentando voltar a dormir.

- YUU! – Suigetsu pisou forte no chão, causando uma rachadura no mesmo e um pequeno estrondo no piso.

Mas isso só fez Yuu se enrolar ainda mais.

- Ah, moleque... – com uma chama de raiva nos olhos, puxou a beirada do futon, puxando pra fora do quarto – HO-U-ZU-KI YU-U!! LEVANTA PIRRALHO!!! – puxou até um determinado ponto em que acabara por arremessar o filho sem querer numa parede.

Yuu berrou e começou a rolar pelo chão, gritando e massageando atrás da cabeça, onde parecia ter levado a pancada.

- SUIGETSU, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!!? – Karin gritou da cozinha – QUE BARULHO FOI ESSE!? – completou, nervosa. Toda manhã era a mesma coisa. Já estava lhe enchendo a paciência.

- NADA!! - gritou de volta, Suigetsu, enquanto tentava calar a boca do filho.

Ame gakure no Sato/ ??/ 8:03 A.M. / chovendo

- Já está melhor? – perguntou Suigetsu.

- O que você acha? – devolveu o pequeno, altamente emburrado.

- Que culpa você acha que eu tenho? Foi você que não quis acordar! – aponta, Suigetsu, em seguida pondo as mãos para trabalhar, dando "cascudos" nas tempóras do filho.

- AAAAAAAH!!! ISSO DÓI!! MAMÃÃÃE!!! – e continuou assim, com seu pai rindo alto.

Então Suigetsu parou, sentindo o chão tremer. Ele ficou pálido ao imaginar o que seria. Se virou devagar, para se deparar com a visão de um pesadelo. Uma ruiva com uma aura assassina ao redor, ajustando os óculos que teimam em cair. Uma veia em sua testa estava estourando.

-A-aaah... Ka-Karin, não é o que você está pensando! – gaguejou, Suigetsu, tentando se explicar, inutilmente.

- Ah, é? Então o que eu estou pensando? – disse, Karin, estalando os dedos de uma mão, meramente ao fechá-la em punho.

- É... Não, não é isso! Espera!! – uma gota de suar descia pela sua face –Era só uma brincadeira! É isso! Uma brincadeira! Né, Yuu-chan? – então se virou desesperado para o filho.

- MAMÃE, O PAPAI TAVA ME BATENDO!! – falou o menino, apontando pro pai. Para logo em seguida dar um sorriso cínico, típico da mãe.

- O QUE!? AH, SEU MOLEQUE..!!!! – não pode completar, porque fora mandado para a parede do outro lado do corredor por um soco de uma Karin muito irada.

- SUIGETSU NO BAKAAAA!! – e foi isso o que gritou antes de mandar seu "querido" marido para o outro lado do corredor. Então se virou para o garoto, que, aliás, ria do pai, e o levantou no colo – Alias, feliz aniversário, Yuu-chan.

- Mãe! – gritou o menino, indignado – Eu não tenho mais idade para ser segurado no colo! Já tenho cinco anos! – e ele esperneava e se balançava.

- Não, você não tem cinco. Hoje é seu aniversário, lembra? – e, fácil fácil, fez o pequeno parar quieto.

- Então o que tem pro café? – perguntou, esquecendo de porque estava gritando, para dar espaço aos cafés-da-manhã deliciosos que tinha todo aniversário.

- Já está feito. Agora vamos antes que esfrie. Se esfriar, não vou fazer de novo! – disse brincalhona.

- Wuaah! Então o que estamos esperando!? Bora logo! – e pulou de seu colo, passando a puxá-la pelo pulso em direção à cozinha.

E lá foram os dois, deixando para trás um Suigetsu desacordado.

Konoha/ prédio hokage/ 9:41 A.M. / nublado

- Ho-Hokage-sama, a Shizune-sempai está do lado de fora. – disse, um menino com, nada mais que, supostos quatorze anos. Os cabelos castanho-claros, tão semelhantes aos olhos, salvo por serem um pouco mais claros, quase mel. Usava um haori¹ cor de branco ovo, bastante folgado, com o símbolo da folha nas parte de trás, juntamente com calças compridas e folgadas, num azul-marinho sem qualquer mancha de sujeira. Usava uma blusa folgada por baixo do haori, também da cor azul-marinho. Usava sandálias de madeira e uma hitaiate branca, de Konoha, amarrada ao pescoço.

- Ah, manda ela entrar então. –e Naruto continuou a assinar papéis, imaginando o que (diabos) Shizune queria agora.

O menino, tremendo mais que se tivesse visto um fantasma, abriu a porta, e então entrou uma Shizune pisando duro, com um olhar de ódio capaz de gelar a alma.

- NARUTO! – e bateu a mão na mesa, fazendo a mesa tremer, ameaçando rachar ao meio, juntamente com um susto para Naruto.

- Que foi agora!? Se for mais uma reclamação da Tsunade-obaachan, a porta é do outro lado! – disse o Uzumaki nervoso. Ultimamente tem tido muitos assuntos pendentes, como tratar de arranjar um jeito de por um fim nas (malditas) rivalidades entre Konoha e Showa. Aquele Tsuchikage estava lhe causando cada problema... Malditos pirangueiros.

- SE EU FOSSE RECLAMAR DISSO, RECLAMAVA COM O TABERNEIRO!! – disse, ainda mais irritada, batendo na mesa novamente – Eu vim tratar de um assunto sério!

- Então fale logo. – disse, pronto a ouvir qualquer coisa que pudesse.

- A Hinata entrou em trabalho de parto! SE QUISER PERDER O NASCIMENTO DO SEU TERCEIRO FILHO PODE CONTINUAR APODRECENDO NESSA CADEIRA!!

E, antes que notasse, estava sozinha na sala, só com o menino.

- Shi-Shizune-sempai, Hokage-sama já foi. – disse o menino.

- Eu já sei disso. – resmungou irritada – Agora vamos logo, Takeshi! – então ela e o tal Takeshi foram correndo para o hospital.

- "Que mestre eu fui arranjar" – pensou Takeshi, revirando os olhos.

Floresta aos arredores de Konoha/numa trilha/10:12 A.M./ nublado

- E foi assim que eu derrotei um dragão de duas cabeças só com um clipe de papel e um elástico! – disse o cliente pulando de alegria.

- SÉRIO, TIO!? – berrou, Hirose, com sua mentalidade de criança de oito anos.

- "Como ele consegue ser tão crédulo?" – pensou, Kazuo, com uma veia estourando na tempora. Estava de saco cheio daquele "contratante" metido a besta. Primeiro, como ele poderia matar uma coisa que não exista, e ainda por cima atirar um elástico no olho dele, deixando-o cego, e, pior ainda, debaixo da água? Quebra as barreiras do ridículo!

- Você está realmente acreditando nisso, Hirose? – perguntou, Yutaka, também com uma veia explodindo.

-Porque não? – perguntou, ainda saltitante.

- "Ele não é meu primo, ele não é meu primo, ele não é meu primo, ele não é meu primo..." – repetia mentalmente, como se fosse um sutra, Kazuo – "Definitivamente ele não é meu primo!"

- Talvez por que é uma mentira de quinta? – devolveu, com outra pergunta, Yutaka.

Suspiro.

- Ah, deixe disso, Taka. Se o Hirose quer acreditar, então deixa ele em paz. – disse Shikamaru, aborrecendo-se com a gritaria.

- Não me chame de Taka!! – gritou, a perturbada.

- Qual é o problema de te chamar de Taka? É legal! – mais uma vez, Hirose, achando que ia melhorar a situação.

- Qual é o problema? Qual é o problema!? – então ele descobriu que não ajudou mesmo – Eu vou te dizer qual e o problema! – e meteu um soco no meio da cara do loiro, que voou até bater de frente numa árvore.

Pouco depois, Hirose se recuperou do soco, exceto por um pequeno (grande) galo na cabeça. Então, o resto da viagem, o contratante não abriu o bico, vendo que eles era tão (ou mais) perigosos dos que as benditas gangues de rua que o ameaçavam.

- "Medroso" – pensou, maldosamente, Kazuo, deixando um sorriso de canto no rosto.

Ame gakure no Sato/ ??/ 10:25A.M. / chovendo

A chuva caia sobre sua cabeça, coberta de cabelos ruivos. Sua capa de chuva evitava que molhasse suas roupas, mas não impedia de suas mãos, pés e rosto fossem atingidos. Olhava as nuvens, como se tentasse olhar o que tinha atrás delas. Estirou os braços, sentindo a chuva batucar do outro lado da capa. Abriu a boca, deixando algumas gotas de chuva entrarem e descerem por sua garganta. A porta de sua casa foi aberta.

- Yuu-chan, sai da chuva. Por que, ao invés disso, não vem me ajudar com o almoço?

Então o menino se virou para a mãe, sorrindo mostrando os dentes pontiagudos. Começou a correr até ela, deixando a capa cair no chão, ao chegar na entrada.

- Vamos!

E Karin pegou sua capa de chuva toda molhada e estendeu ela no cabide. Gotas pingaram da ponta da capa e se alojaram na vasilha de metal ao lado do cabide. Então foram em direção à cozinha.

- Mãe, o que vamos comer?

- Inari-zushi²!

- Legal!

Então, quando passavam pelo corredor, o menino viu Suigetsu ainda no chão do corredor, com caracóis no lugar dos olhos, aparentemente em estado de êxtase.

- Mãe, por quanto tempo o papai vai ficar assim? – perguntou, apertando a saia longa da mãe.

- Hum, não sei. Até a hora que ele quiser acordar, eu acho. Ou que sentir fome. – respondeu, pouco se importando. Oras, já era acostumada a essas coisas do Suigetsu. Ela sabia que ele não estava sentindo dor alguma. Tinha visto ele virar água e voltar a forma física bem rápido, antes de receber o soco ou de bater na parede. Suigetsu era muito bom ator. Ela sabia que ele estava fingindo pra conseguir carinho.

Então o menino, inteligente como era, largou a saia da mãe e foi aos pulos até o pai. Chegou perto do ouvido dele e falou.

- Eu vou pegar a Karin pra mim – sussurou, num tom de voz diferente, mais grossa e firme, que só ele sabia imitar.

Na mesma hora Suigetsu levantou, batendo a cabeça na do filho, e esse caiu ao seu lado. Mesmo com a pancada na cabeça, Suigetsu ficou de pé e gritou.

-TIRA O OLHO GORDO QUE ESSA É MINHA!!!

Alguns segundos de silêncio depois, ele se tocou do que disse. Olhou quem tinha dito aquela frase perturbadora: seu próprio filho. Olhou para Karin, completamente vermelha, assim como seus cabelos. Então Suigetsu ruborizou. E Karin, morrendo de vergonha, virou o rosto e foi para a cozinha, fingindo que não tinha ouvido nada. Yuu começou a rir alto, quebrando o estado encabulado de Suigetsu.

- Ah, seu... – ameaçou Suigetsu, com fogo nos olhos – EU TE MATO!! – e começou a dar cascudos na cabeça do filho.

- Ai ai ai ai ai ai! – berrava, lacrimejando.

Então o soltou e foi correndo para a cozinha.

Yuu se sentou no chão, massageando os lados da cabeça que sofreram os cascudos. Se levantou. Foi até a porta da cozinha e olho pra lá. Seus pais estavam abraçados. Visialuzou milhares e milhares de germes na boca dos dois. Botou a língua pra fora, num sinal de nojo.

Olhou a chuva cair do lado de fora. Adorava banhos de chuva. Alias, também ajudava quando tentava se concentrar em algo. Por exemplo: toda vez que tentava criar chakra fazia isso debaixo da chuva. Mas até agora, nada. Assim, nem mesmo Karin, que rastreava chakra a uma distância razoável, era capaz de achá-lo. Mesmo assim pegou novamente sua capa, gritando para a cozinha.

- Vou pra chuva!

E não ouviu resposta.

Pós a capa e saiu pela porta. Afastou-se um pouco de casa, precisamente em um lugar onde houvesse muitas poças de lama. E foi até lá. Ficou muito tempo brincando na lama, fazendo bolinhas de lama e atirava nas árvores, como se tentasse melhorar a mira, pulava a lava, se pintava de animais, bolava na lama. Já nem ligava se sua roupa ficasse molhada. Agora a capa de chuva não servia pra mais nada. E ria, e brincava, e gritava sozinho. Então ouviu passos nas poças d'água. Antes que pudesse notar, um homem veio. Não houve tempo para ver seu rosto. Então tudo ficou escuro. Estava no fundo de um saco. Assim que se tocou do que acontecia, começou a chamar seus pais.

Uma pancada no saco. Provavelmente de um pedaço de madeira. Atingiu sua cabeça. Uma ferida abriu. Sangue. E Yuu dormiu.

- He he, Kabuto vai gostar disso.

_______________________________________________________________-

**Vocabulário**

**¹: Hirose chama Yutaka de "Taka". E Taka significa "falcão". Yutaka não gosta nem um pouquinho de ser chamada de "Taka", então esmurra Hirose até ele calar a (bendita) boca XD.**

**²: Inari-zushi é um tipo de empanado de carne com frituras. A cor, quando assado, é a cor da pelagem de uma raposa. Inari é o nome de uma divindade do folclore japonês que toma a forma de uma raposa. Zushi é como sushi. Então é como se fosse um "sushi de raposa". Claro que essa é só a tradução literal, então é melhor não usar por aí.**


	2. O garoto perdido

País da grama/alguma vila/ 15:46 P.M./chovendo

- Shikasen¹!

Sem resposta.

- SHIKASEN!!

- Já ouvi. O que você quer? – perguntou, tentando controlar sua paciência.

Hirose pisa mais forte, fazendo vários barulhos de passos nas possas de água.

- Shikasen, já estamos chegando?

- Pela pentelhésima vez. Não. – respondeu Shikamaru, impaciente. - Não podia simplesmente aproveitar a dor nos pés em paz?

- Datte saa, estamos andando á um tempão! – devolveu um ainda mais impaciente Hirose. – E eu to com fome, mou!!

- Você comeu o seu almoço e o meu e ainda reclama de fome?! –Yutaka atirou uma pedra na cabeça de Hirose...

...E Hirose desviou.

Uau, que time perfeito. Um sensei "problemático", um ser berrante, um "falcão" de pavio curto e uma criatura que não faz nada pra desentortar as coisas. Existe, em algum lugar do mundo, uma equipe melhor?

- Calma, Yutaka. Essa veia pode explodir. – e Kazuo rolou os olhos.

E ela visualizou um Hyuuga sendo enforcado.

- Obrigado pela dica. – e começou a pisar ainda mais duro – Mas me diz, você não está com fome? O Hirose comeu seu almoço também! – e olhou intrigada para ele.

- Na verd...

E antes de ele terminar de falar, seu estômago roncou alto. Logo em seguida seu rosto ficou o mais vermelho possível. Então abaixou a cabeça, sentindo que ia explodir e querendo, seriamente, enfiar a cabeça em algum lugar.

Então tudo ficou silencioso, exceto pelos risinhos baixos de Yutaka, Hirose e o contratante.

Uma veia pipocou na testa de Kazuo.

- OK!! EU TO COM FOME!! SATISFEITOS!?!? – gritou alto o suficiente para que todos, num raios de cinco quilômetros, se sentissem surdos.

- Não. Agora, além servir de babá, estou com um chiado no ouvido. – resmungou, Shikamaru, sentindo a cabeça girar.

Konoha/Hospital/ 16:51 P.M./chovendo

O céu desabava sobre Konoha. Era época de chuva. O cheiro agradável de umidade ia por todos os cantos. Inclusive o hospital, amenizando aquele cheiro concentrado e forte de desinfetante e analgésico.

E se fazia silêncio. Por onde se olhasse, só se via branco. Poucos médicos andavam pelo hospital. Enquanto enfermeiros iam de um lado para o outro, ajudando e cumprindo a rotina hospitalar dos pacientes. Um remédio ali, uma ajudinha pra levantar. Os motivos eram os mais variados. Em um quarto em especial, se fazia extremo silêncio. Mas, há pouco não se podia sequer ouvir os próprios pensamentos. O rokudaime estava presente. Suas roupas sujas de sangue. Encarava o bebê em seus braços. Outro estava nos braços de uma enfermeira, dormindo tranqüilo. O cenho de Naruto franziu. Nenhum enfermeiro ousava falar. Sentiam que aquele clima pesado não devia ser quebrado na hora. Tinham que ter calma. Muita calma.

- Hinata-chan, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou, dando um quase fim o insistente silêncio do recinto. Sem parar de olhar para o bebê, cujo irmão gêmeo ainda dormia.

- Cla-claro. – respondeu Hinata, tentando imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de seu marido. Se fosse o que ela achava, estava um grande problema.

- Você, por algum acaso, pulou a cerca? – perguntou, ainda tentando se manter calmo. Era só fazer como quando tinha papéis demais para assinar na sua mesa: respira, espira, respira, espira...

Takeshi, ao ver os bebês, saiu correndo de volta ao escritório do seu mestre. Pulou pela janela, se molhando com a chuva. Ia bater de frente com a parede do prédio. Acumulou chakra nos pés, se prendendo ali e evitando o impacto. Então começou a correr horizontalmente, entrando pela janela do escritório.

- N-Não! – gritou, sentindo desapontamento e incredulidade. Como ele poderia pensar isso?

Takeshi, ao mesmo tempo que deixava poças de água pelo caminho, deu uma pisada numa tábua solta da sala. Na mesma hora a tábua pulou do lugar, mostrando um compartimento oco no chão. Aí, no canto, havia algo como uma caixa fina, embrulhada em duas camadas papel laminado. Pegou a caixa e colocou a tábua no lugar.

- Então como se explica isso? – falou, se referindo aos bebês. Seu tom de voz apontava que nem acusava, nem tinha idéia nenhuma sobre o que (diabos) estava acontecendo.

Então o pequeno em seus braços se remexeu. Todo limpinho, após seu primeiro banho. E os cabelos ruivos-avermelhados, bem curtinhos e molhados, brilharam, com a luz florescente da lâmpada naquela sala, igualmente com seu irmão.

Então Takeshi entrou pela janela, molhando o chão.

- Ho-hokage-sama! – gritou, balançando a caixinha no ar.

Dois enfermeiros foram até ele, reclamando e dizendo para ir se secar, e que poderia fazer mal aos bebês se ele continuasse tão sujo ali.

- Não, antes disso eu tenho que entregar isso ao Hokage-sama! –respondeu quando um dos enfermeiros tentou empurrá-lo para fora da sala.

E Naruto pediu para uma das enfermeiras segurar o bebê. E foi até Takeshi. Esse lhe deu a caixa.

- Eu estava guardando para o seu aniversário de casamento, mas vejo que precisa agora.

E Naruto olhou a caixa, sem entender nada.

- O que é que tem isso? - e tirou a primeira camada de papel laminado – Duas camadas de papel? Pra quê tudo isso?

E Takeshi coçou atrás da cabeça, tentando explicar. Ah, como ele diria que teve invadir os arquivos da antiga Hokage pra achar isso? E que as duas camadas de papel laminado eram para, a princípio evitar que Chouji pensasse que era uma caixa maria-mole e comesse antes de abrir? Por que estava com cheiro de maria-mole. Quando estava fugindo dos AMBU's que o pegaram com a mão na massa, acabou se enfiando em uma barraquinha de um vendedor ambulante.

Quando o Uzumaki terminou de tirar o papel laminado, descobriu que aquilo nunca foi uma caixa. Um porta-retratos. Com uma foto. Uma mulher, relativamente baixa. Os cabelos longos e ruivos, num tom avermelhado. Só pelo ângulo da foto não era possível ver as pontas dos cabelos, de tão longos que eram. Os olhos de cores azuis e claras. Sorria. No geral, era uma mulher muito bonita.

- Takeshi, o que tem essa mulher? – perguntou, não entendendo, definitivamente, nada.

- Eu tive vários problemas na hora de pesquisar, mas, descobri. Hokage-sama, essa é a sua mãe.

Ame gakure no sato// 19:06 P.M./chovendo

A chuva se tornou uma tempestade. A todo o momento um raio fazia as nuvens ganharem sombras e luzes. A força da água que caia penetrava a força na terra, formando montes de barro. O som da chuva quase tornava inaudíveis os sons de passos sobre a lama. Sem nem afundar no barro, com a ajuda de uma camada de chakra na sola dos pés. Mesmo assim, Karin estava até os joelhos sujos de lama. Os cabelos molhados colados às suas costas. Os olhos vermelhos semicerrados, tentando evitar que a água entrasse, usando os longos cílios como barreira. A roupa, colada ao corpo – ela não perdeu tempo trocando de roupa – tornara-se pesada e incomoda.

- YUU!!! – repetia insistentemente, com a voz rouca e falha.

Estava ficando desesperada. Depois que seu filho havia ido brincar na chuva, se distraíra. Suigetsu estava tentando reverter sua vergonha. Logo em seguida ela tinha ido cozinhar. Se esquecera completamente de Yuu. Então, quando fora chamar o filho, ele não respondeu. E começou a procurá-lo. E o desespero fez-se presente, quando ela descobriu o sumiço. Deixou a comida intocada. Não podia perder tempo se alimentando, enquanto seu filho poderia estar em qualquer lugar.

Suas pernas estavam bambas de cansaço. Seu estômago reclamava sem parar. Seus óculos estavam muito embaçados. Tanto que mau via o que estava a frente. Sua testa estava oleosa, graças ao suor. Sua garganta estava seca, beirando à ardência.

- KARIN!!! – outra voz se fez presente na escuridão que as nuvens faziam.

Karin virou-se. Suigetsu a chamava.

O estado dele também não era dos melhores. Assim como ela. Ele parecia até um pouco pior.

- Karin, vamos continuar procurando. – som de sua voz soou fraca, abafada pela chuva, porém, audível.

Ela acentiu. Aquela noite ninguém iria dormir.

País da Grama/algum hotel por lá/ 19:26 p.m./nublado 

A chuva havia dado trégua. Mesmo assim o cheiro fraco de umidade persistia, impregnando-se no assoalho. A noite havia caído há pouco tempo, e a temperatura estava esfriando ainda mais. Kazuo enfiou a mão em seu rabo de cavalo, retirando o elástico que o prendia. Um tufo de cabelo caiu sobre sua nuca, tampando metade das suas costas. Então pegou as pontas dos cabelos, amarrando-as para que não se tornassem incomodas e não acabassem por lhe cobrir o rosto.

Encostou as costas na parede e arrastou-as até que se sentou no chão. E ficou olhando para o cômodo. Não ficariam mais do que dois dias ali. Era o tempo suficiente para o contratante renovar o estoque. Yutaka está jogando shougi, com seu sensei. Enquanto isso, Hirose tinha um ataque de tédio olhando a janela e contando quantos trovões ainda apareciam, depois da chuva cair.

- Isso não é justo, Shikasen! – e ficou encarando seu cavalo. Qual peça comeria? O bispo ou a peça de sacrifício? – Você é o melhor estrategista! – e pegou o bispo, pondo seu cavalo no lugar.

- Foi você que pediu pra jogar. – e pegou uma peça que ninguém lembrava que estava lá. Então a moveu. – Cheque-Mate.

Então Yutaka caiu pra trás, se deitando do no chão, se negando a olhar a derrota.

- Droga!

- Vinte e sete. – falou, dando sinal de que ainda estava ali. Virou-se para Kazuo, altamente entediado – Kazuo, você faria da droga do favor de falar alguma coisa? – parecia mais uma ordem do que uma pergunta.

Então o sensei e a Uchiha olharam para o Uzumaki com os olhos arregalados. Ele estava querendo morrer? Droga. Naquela noite ninguém ia pregar o olho.

- Já que é assim... – Kazuo se juntou à mesinha onde há pouco houve uma partida de shougi. Pegando um copo de água esquecido no canto. Sabendo que ninguém o tinha bebido, deu um gole, sentindo a água, antes gelada, descer pela garganta. Totalmente pronto para começar a falar. – Eu sei de uma história boa pra passar o tempo.

- YAHOO!!! – gritou Hirose, seguido de uma voz abafada de um outro apartamento, de alguém gritando para calar a boca. Sentou-se perto da mesa, do lado oposto ao de Kazuo, fazendo a mesma cara curiosa de quando estava ouvindo as histórias mentirosas do contratante.

Shikamaru e Yutaka, sabendo que não poderiam mais fugir daquilo, nem que tapassem os ouvidos com rolhas, sentaram-se novamente nos lugares restantes, tentando ouvir o que Kazuo falava, mesmo com os freqüentes comentários de Hirose.

E, como sempre, Kazuo estava contando uma história de terror. Shikamaru que se segure. Nas histórias de Kazuo sempre existe uma grande probabilidade de o líquido amarelo espalhado pelo chão não ser suco de limão.

Konoha/hospital/20:14 p.m./algumas nuvens no céu

Além do silêncio natural entre todas aquelas paredes brancas, podia-se ouvir a respiração baixinha e sonolenta vinda de um dos quartos, junto das batidas fortes e freqüentes do coração do Hokage. Dentro do quarto, Naruto parecia entrar em um frenesi interno. Completamente constrangido por ter imaginado sua Hinata traí-lo. Ainda mais envergonhado por ter precisado da ajuda do próprio aluno para saber a cor do cabelo de sua mãe. Mesmo assim, neste estado de extrema tensão, não conseguia parar de imaginar as coisas mais calmas, só vendo o rosto da Hyuuga, sorrindo durante o sono. Sentia uma ponta de inveja, por debaixo de todo aquele remorso. Como pode pensar em acusá-la de tal coisa? Ridículo.

Havia nascido um menino e uma menina. Ambos tinham o rosto da mãe, mas apenas o menino não parava quieto no lugar. Nos braços de Naruto ele não parava de se mexer, com se ali fosse uma piscina e ele estivesse nadando. Takeshi aproveitou o momento mais calmo para dar um irônico "igualzinho ao pai", alias. Agora, sem a idéia, alias, absurda, de que aquelas crianças não eram suas, não parava de pensar em alguns nomes em potencial. E, não importa quantas vezes pensasse, o único nome que lhe via a mente era Ichigo².

Então voltou a olhar para Hinata. O que ela diria quando acordasse?

E, com esse pensamento, visualizou-se dormindo no sofá durante um longo – e bota longo nisso! – tempo.

País da Grama/festival do algodão/09:35 A.M./ nublado

Estava cheio de gente. Gritaria para todo lado, e é lógico que nenhum vendedor deixaria passar a oportunidade de vender comida quente no frio que estava fazendo. "Viva o outono!", era o pensamento dominante. E o contratante do time cinco não perdia tempo. Pulava de uma barraca para a outra. "Oh, olha esse peixinho dourado!", e "Olha isso e aquilo outro!". Tudo isso só dava mais descontentamento por parte dos genins. Yutaka tentava conter, sem muito sucesso, óbvio para ela, uma aura assassina para com seu sensei. Kazuo, por mais incrível que pareça, havia ficado sem dormir por causa da própria estória de terror que contou na noite anterior. Como é possível? E Hirose, não sabia bem porque, mas estava com vontade de matar todo mundo, enchendo de pancada e "descendo o pau", às suas palavras. Olheiras escuras e olhos fundos nos rostos de todos os integrantes do time cinco, sob o pacto de nunca, em hipótese nenhuma, deixar Kazuo contar outra estória de terror.

- É culpa do Hirose. – falou Yutaka.

- Tudo culpa do Hirose. – concordou Shikamaru.

- Definitivamente. – o próprio Hirose concordou, em um momento de _embriagues_, de tanto sono.

Kazuo, Yutaka e Shikamaru olharam para ele, com se tivesse dito algo como: "A casa da mãe Joana virou minha casa", sob o mesmo contesto de antes.

- Sobre o que estamos falando? – arriscou Shikamaru, tendo uma idéia de o que estava se passando.

Hirose se virou para ele, os olhos não passavam de meros riscos na cara, além de os cabelos ainda mais assanhados do que o normal, sinal de que havia esquecido de arrumá-los.

- Estamos brincando de adedonha. Paramos na letra d. – Falou, com a voz mais arrastada do que a do próprio "sensei preguiçoso".

E uma nuvem de incredulidade passou sobre as cabeças dos três. E havia duas hipóteses: ou Hirose era naturalmente alienado, ou ele se fingia – de forma muito, mas muito convincente.

Ame gakure no Sato/residência dos Houzuki/ 15:13 P.M./ chovendo

O som de passou molhados, junto às poças de água que empapavam o chão de madeira indicava que alguém voltava para casa. As pegadas, feitas de barro puro tomavam forma de dois pares de pegadas. Dessa vez, não havia ninguém em casa para gritar para limpar os pés. Não havia a terceira pessoa.

Suigetsu ajudava Karin a andar. Ela havia apagado. Além disso, ela parecia mais quente, ao ponto em que era exposta à várias doenças. Depois de tanto tempo sem comer, e de baixo de uma chuva daquela, qualquer um poderia adoecer. Suigetsu não era tão exposto a isso.

Ajeitou Karin no futon, deitando-a. Logo depois começou a tirar suas roupas. Ao terminar, começou a secá-la, usando de uma toalha. Durante toda a busca, a única coisa que havia na cabeça era seu filho. Como pôde permitir que algo assim acontecesse?

- "Droga!" – pensou, irritado.

Sentia que transbordaria em desgosto. Ele sabia, a culpa era dele. Só dele. E, talvez por culpa dele, talvez nunca mais venha a ver o rosto do filho.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Não! Eles iam achar Yuu! Com certeza!

Antes que notasse, já havia terminado. Karin estava vestida com uma roupa confortável e estava perfeitamente embrulhada em cobertores. Sentou-se no chão, ao lado do futon, olhando o rosto vermelho de Karin, tão em contraste com seu cabelo, e sua respiração funda.

País da grama/alguma vila/ 19:56 P.M./nublado

Depois de várias barras de chocolate, algumas doses de cafeína e tapas na cara, até que o sono poderia ser deixado de lado. Hirose ainda tinha as marca das tapas na cara, vindos de Yutaka, claro. Já essa, por herança da mãe, era chocolatra. Ainda comia uma barrinha de chocolate, enquanto soltava gritinhos de felicidade toda mordida que dava. Já Kazuo, que optara por cafeína, assim como Shikamaru – exceto pelo fato de que esse último foi forçado a tomar – rolava os olhos. Definitivamente, mulher é uma criatura estranha – de outro planeta.

Os cabelos de Hirose, agora com alguma forma distinguível, cobriam um galo particularmente grande no topo de sua cabeça, onde ele geralmente conseguia um, mesmo sem notar.

- Taka-chan! Porque me bateu com tanta força? – perguntou um Hirose choroso, massageando as bochechas vermelhas e inchadas.

- Porque você desmaiou em cima de mim. – uma veia dilatou em sua testa. Deu outra mordida na barra de chocolate, e sua expressão suavizou. – E não me chame de Taka! – acrescentou.

- Datte sa!! Isso dói muito!! – berrou, totalmente ofendido, ignorando a ultima parte.

- Que se dane. – falou Yutaka, completamente absorta pelo chocolate.

- Ei, crianças, acalmem-se. Ainda temos algumas horas até Konoha! – o contratante deu uma pausa para pegar uma de suas várias mercadorias que caiu.

Suspiro.

Santa paciência, esse sensei era "muito" sortudo. Isso que é um time de "primêra".

Kazuo então parou de andar. Os outros olharam para ele. Seu cenho estava enrugado e havia veias aos cantos de seus olhos. A pupilas dos mesmo, normalmente imperceptíveis, tornaram-se opacas demais para não notar.

- Ninguém se mova. – sussurrou Kazuo, virando o rosto para os lados, lentamente.

????/com Yuu/20:00/????

Não estava conseguindo respirar direito. Alías, como veio parar ali? Só lembrava de que estava brincado na chuva, e de repente tudo ficou escuro.

- Ei, tem alguém aí? – gritou, sentindo-se tonto.

A cabeça doía, então era melhor não mexer nela. Era o que sua mãe dizia. "Se algo dói, não mexa aí até sarar".

- Tem alguém aí? – perguntou, incerto e cauteloso.

Sem resposta. Abaixo de si era possível sentir algo pinicar, como pequenos espinhos. Passou a mão pelo chão, sentindo ser mais macio e mole do que parecia. Após algum tempo concluiu ser terra e grama. Estranhou a simples combinação. Não por ser tão familiar, mas por não haver nem metade da umidade natural que havia aos arredores de sua casa. Onde diabos fora parar?

- TEM ALGUÉM AÍ!? – o medo o consumiu ao imaginar o saco onde estava metido no meio do mato, onde ninguém o acharia. – MÃE!! PAI!!! – visualizou o rosto de seus pais e o cheiro atordoante de chuva que havia em sua casa. Lá sempre chovia.

Lágrimas começavam a rolar de seus olhos, lavando e levando o sangue seco que havia em suas bochechas. As lágrimas se juntavam em seu queixo e pingavam em sua blusa branca, manchando-a de sangue.

Continuou a berrar.

- Droga. – murmurou uma voz mais grossa e rouca, do lado de fora do saco, ao ver que seus "alvos" pareciam perceber algo.

País da grama/alguma vila/ 20:02 P.M./chuviscando

Haviam obedecido Kazuo e tentaram ao máximo ficarem calados. Apenas movimentando lentamente a cabeça para qualquer direção que pudessem, sem chamar atenção.

Hirose, tentando ser o mais maduro possível, reprimia uma inveja pelos olhos de Kazuo, expondo o byakugan. Sendo que o próprio Hirose ainda não o havia despertado. Estava chateado consigo mesmo. Sua cabeça apontava mais para baixo do que o normal, dando a impressão de que olhava para o chão, ao invés de para entre as árvores.

Kazuo mantinha uma mão na bolsa de shuriken, já se preparando para o que quer que possa acontecer. A tarefa se tornava interessante a partir do momento em que visualizava o fim daquela maldita monotonia. As palavras que seu pai lhe disse quando voltou para casa com a bandana na testa já foram esquecidas. Quem se importava mais? Agora estava em missão e qualquer lesão não importava mais. Era fazer e fazer bem feito. E que fosse divertido, de preferência.

-"Desculpe, pai, mas eu não estou mais nem me lixando pra proteger o Hirose agora. Ele que se vire" – sorriu, ao pensar essas palavras. Um peso saiu das costas.

Em seu byakugan, viu uma massa de chakra – maior que um animal e mais lenta do que uma raposa – correndo em sua direção.

- Está vindo.

- Quantos? – Shikamaru perguntou. O byakugan de Kazuo podia ser muito confiável numa hora daquelas.

- Só um.

Um sorriso cínico marcou profundo no rosto de Yutaka. Também estava cansada de esperar algo emocionante. Agora que apareceu, não queria nem saber se era mais forte que ela.

Esse sorriso, porém, foi desmanchado assim que viu Hirose sair correndo na direção que Kazuo apontou.

- Hirose?

- Eu vou acabar com ele, Taka-chan! – gritou Hirose, já se distanciando.

- IDIOTA! – berrou Yutaka – VOLTE AQUI! – e saiu correndo atrás dele. Não ia deixar Hirose pegar esse.

Suspiro

- Adeus formação básica... – e Shikamaru começou a correr junto com eles.

Kazuo estava parado ainda na mesma posição. Uma veia pulsava em sua testa e seu rosto estava tão vermelho, tamanha vontade de matar Hirose, que sentia que podia... Fazer um boneco vodu. Seu nome seria... Uzumaki Hirose.

Por fim, sem alternativa, puxou o contratante pelo pulso e começou a correr atrás dos outros, com o outro ao seu encalço.

???/arredores de Konoha/20:07 P.M./chovendo

O céu estava escuro. Aquela escuridão, porém, tornava-se branca a cada vez que um relâmpago iluminava as nuvens, criando sombras profundas e um reboar a cada vez que o fazia. No meio do escuro, três vulto, quase invisíveis naquela escuridão, pulavam de galho em galho, com uma boa quantidade de chakra nos pés. As capas molhadas e pesadas cobriam quase completamente seus corpos, e o que não cobriam era apenas o rosto. Estes usavam mascaras de animais do zodíaco chinês. Ao longe já podiam ver os muros da vila. Não faltava muito.

- Kenta! – o AMBU com a mascara do tigre gritou – KENTA!

Então, o denominado "Kenta" parou. Pouco depois o AMBU de tigre bateu a cabeça em suas costas, trombando com ele. Ambos somente não caíram porque Kenta se segurou no tronco da árvore.

- Tome mais cuidado, hime³! – reclamou Kenta, preocupado.

- Não me chame de hime! – meteu as mãos atrás de sua máscara puxou as bochechas de Kenta – Eu já te disse pra me chamar pelo nome!

- De-desculpe... – pediu Kenta, sentindo as bochechas dormentes – Mas enquanto estivermos em missão, não posso te chamar pelo nome.

A Ambu soltou suas bochechas. Por um instante ficou calada, mas logo voltou a falar.

- Não tem nenhum inimigo por perto, Kenta! – bufou, sentindo-se desconfiada.

- Ei, vocês aí atrás! – o terceiro AMBU gritou alguns metros à frente – Deixem pra ficar se pegando quando estiverem secos!

Kenta e a AMBU de tigre sentiam que todo o sangue se aglomerava nas maçãs de seus rostos. Morrendo de vergonha do que o terceiro havia dito. Ainda bem que havia a mascara pra esconder o rubor.

- MAMORU! – ambos gritaram.

A AMBU de tigre pulou para o galho do terceiro AMBU e pulou em cima deste, abaixando seu capuz e assanhando os cabelos lisos e escuros. Os cabelos, molhados como estavam, não tornaram a voltar a seu lugar com de costume.

- EU VOU TE MATAR!!! – e ela parecia mesmo que ia matá-lo.

Então começou a apertar seu pescoço, balançando de um lado pro outro.

- N-não consigo respirar! – tentou falar, mas só saiu uma porcentagem pequena da sua voz.

- Hime, ele vai morrer! – Kenta estava tentando salvar a vida de Mamoru, puxando a AMBU para trás.

Depois de quase conseguir esganar Mamoru e de se acalmar consideravelmente, a AMBU tornou a liderar a equipe – exatamente como devia ter feito antes de conseguir uma ferida bem grande na perna.

Konoha/ hospital/20:13 P.M./chovendo

O silêncio, outrora predominante, já havia sumido do quarto do mais recente casal de gêmeos de Konoha. Os dois choravam ao mesmo tempo, o menino em especial. Metade do hospital já havia desistido de dormir no horário, até que os dois conseguissem calar a boca dos pequenos. Naruto tremia, temendo deixar qualquer dos gêmeos cair de seus braços. Do jeito que o menino se mexia parecia mais que gostaria da ideia de pular a um metro e meio do chão e se espatifar. Já a menina era empurrada pelas pernadas aleatória do irmão. Assim, estava arriscada também.

Hinata achava que teria um treco. Céus, aquelas crianças se mexem demais.

- NARUTO! – gritou Hinata quando viu a menina quase cair.

- Já ajeitei! – respondeu Naruto, pondo a menina no lugar, estrategicamente.

E continuou assim, até que conseguissem por os bebês no colo de Hinata, onde foram devidamente amamentados.

A enfermeira, jovem e com quilos de maquiagem no rosto, sentou-se numa cadeira no canto do quarto e suspirou. Já havia precisado refazer a sua maquiagem altamente exagerada por bem umas quatro vezes. Todas por que um dos bebês havia posto a mão cheia de baba em algum lugar.

Então um silêncio se seguiu. Todos estavam muito cansados. Durante um dia inteiro, dois recém-nascidos estavam virando a cabeça de seus pais de cabeça pra baixo em suas primeira vinte e quatro horas de vida.

De repente Hinata havia prendido a respiração. As veias ao redor de seus olhos inflaram. Naruto suspirou de novo. Hinata sorriu docemente.

- O que foi, Hinata-chan?

Ela soltou uma risada tímida.

- Ouça você mesmo.

Então, quebrando todo o silêncio que tremulava sobre a vila, um grito alto demais para não notar.

- UZUMAKI MAI ESTÁ DE VOLTA!!

Naruto, reconhecendo a voz, se virou para a janela. Abriu-a e uma rajada de vento e água entrou, dando-lhe um calafrio naquela noite chuvosa. Pos metade do corpo para fora da janela, sem se importar de ficar ensopado, vendo sua filha mais velha – apesar do véu de chuva que lhe tirava metade da visão - em cima de um poste relativamente alto, sorrindo feito boba. Bendita puberdade. Ela estava explodindo em energia mesmo após uma missão de dois meses.

Não pode evitar sorrir. Tinham razão: ela era sua cópia – exceto pelo "pequeno" detalhe de seu sexo e que era tão parecida fisicamente com a mãe. Fora isso era realmente sua cópia.

- HIME!! –gritou de volta.

A AMBU se virou para ele, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e cheios de tremores. Podia estar animada, mas estava encharcada e com frio, não?

- BOA NOITE, PAI!! – gritou ainda mais alto. Por trás do barulho da chuva, puderam ouvir alguém gritar por silêncio.

- TA DE CASTIGO!! – apontou para ela, lembrando de que já era de noite e ela estava acordando pelo menos metade do quarteirão daquele jeito. Como se ele também não estivesse.

- QUÊ!?!? – com isso se desequilibrou e caiu do topo do poste, indo direto ao chão.

Para sua sorte, havia um Kenta e um Mamoru em baixo, como que esperando que ela caísse.

Arredores do país da grama/ trilha no meio da floresta/ 22:14 P.M./chuviscando

O homem vadio estava inconsciente no chão. Todo o time cinco, com a exceção de seu sensei, estava acabado. Eventualmente, Hirose havia conseguido mais uma ferida nas pernas, que ele nem lembrava como havia chegado ali. Yutaka caiu de costas no chão, morrendo de sono e cansaço. Kazuo se sentou no chão. Até havia sido divertido, apesar de ter que reconsiderar a idéia de proteger Hirose. Aquele ali podia andar na corda bamba sem notar. Shikamaru, quem só assistiu, vendo que seus alunos podiam dar conta, suspirou e murmurou qualquer coisa ininteligível.

- Acabamos com ele? – perguntou Hirose, arfando e se aproximando do homem.

- O que você acha? – Yutaka devolveu com outra pergunta. Estava semi-consciente, mas ainda conseguia ouvir a voz estridente do loiro.

- E se ele estiver apenas fingindo. – retrucou novamente.

O contratante roncava alto, adormecido debaixo de uma árvore alí perto.

Suspiro.

- Se ele estivesse fingindo, estaria vomitando. – respondeu Kazuo – Lembra dos socos da Uchiha? – ele se referia aos vários socos que Yutaka havia dado na boca do estomago do homem.

Hirose, sem mais perguntas a fazer, acenou com a cabeça, em um gesto afirmativo. Mas, mesmo isso não o fez parar quieto. Em questão de segundos estava com uma vareta cutucando o braço do vadio.

Kazuo, por motivos de precaução, manteve o byakugan ativado. Já que havia reconsiderado a idéia de proteger Hirose, como seu pai disse, iria fazer bem feito. Assim o mesmo não poderia reclamar de nada.

Então ele viu, pouco distante dali, algo azul demais para que ele pudesse enxergar com o byakugan. Uma outra pessoa, ele concluiu. Sem se incomodar em avisar, foi em direção ao inimigo em potencial.

- Shikasen. Acho que ele está morto. – falou Hirose, com uma cara espantada. Se eles tivessem matado mesmo aquele homem, achou que poderia se sentir bem enjoado, imaginando o estado das tripas do defunto em questão.

- Não. Ele não está morto. – resmungou Yutaka, ainda morrendo de sono. Assoprou o cabelo que caiu no rosto, mas ele voltou ao lugar de antes.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Hirose, já sentindo o peso de uma tonelada no seu estômago.

- Droga. – só que o que ela disse não foi isso*. – Pergunta pro Kazuo!

Hirose fez que sim com a cabeça sem querer contestar. Olhou ao redor. Kazuo não estava ali.

- Er... – começou Hirose.

Só que não concluiu.

- Pergunta logo e acaba com isso! – resmungou Yutaka, impaciente.

- Cadê o Kazuo? – perguntou, se virando para Shikamaru e Yutaka.

Yutaka, já se irritando, se sentou. Olhou ao redor. Tudo que ela podia falar para Hirose tornou-se invalido. Ele tinha razão. Não só não via nada naquela droga de neblina como também não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava o Hyuuga. Ali, debaixo de uma árvore, Shikamaru estava roncando. Novamente sentiu raiva. Como diabos ele conseguia dormir no meio de uma missão!? Porém, sendo a pessoa "controlada" que era, matéria à raiva só na cabeça dela e não falaria nenhuma palavra de baixo calão.

Andou até Shikamaru, batendo os pés.

- Shikamaru-sensei.

Ele roncou.

- Shikamaru-sensei! – apertou os punhos, sentindo-se pronta para socar qualquer coisa.

- Taka-chan. – murmurou Hirose, prevendo uma Yutaka em combustão instantânea. Afastou-se alguns passos, se escondendo atrás de uma árvore e tapando os ouvidos.

O moreno não se mexeu sequer um centímetro.

Yutaka, sentindo o ódio crescendo, juntou todo o fôlego que pode e abaixou-se até ficar na mesma altura que Shikamaru.

- NARA SHIKAMARU!!

Então, na mesma hora, o dito cujo acordou. Parecia bastante chateado – provavelmente estava em um momento maravilhoso do sonho – e seu cenho estava franzido. Ele olhou para Yutaka. Visualizou uma rolha tapando a boca dela. Isso já contribuiu para que seu mau-humor amenizasse. Então, já mais calmo, decidiu falar.

- Yutaka, você fez isso só para me acordar? – perguntou, sonolento ainda.

Yutaka bufou e balançou a cabeça, em sinal positivo.

Shikamaru suspirou.

- Sabe, não precisava mesmo fazer isso.

Hirose saiu de trás da árvore, notando que já havia passado o grito de Yutaka. Quando viu que Yutaka ia responder – aparentemente ia gritar alguma coisa que o faria tapar os ouvidos de novo, a julgar pela vermelhidão de seu rosto – correu para junto dos dois e cortou sua fala.

- Shikasen! O Kazuo sumiu!

A expressão sonolenta de Shikamaru desapareceu, dando lugar a uma de surpresa. Yutaka, que mais parecia ter se esquecido de Kazuo, sentiu-se envergonhada por ter deixado a impaciência controlá-la de novo. Shikamaru se levantou.

- Quando isso aconteceu? – perguntou. Agora não parecia mais o Shikamaru sonolento. Era agora o sensei que falava.

- Há poucos minutos. – concluiu. – Foi logo depois de você cair no sono.

- Quem sumiu?

Kazuo estava alguns passos atrás deles. Em suas costas, carregava algo que nenhum deles conseguia ver direito naquele escuro. Seja o que for, era grande.

Hirose, que fizera a burrice de abaixar a guarda, deu um pulo pra frente, assustado. Várias memórias das histórias de terror de Kazuo reviraram sua cabeça. Yutaka, que antes se sentia arrependida, passou por uma mudança brusca de expressões. Primeiro para aliviada e depois para impaciente. Shikamaru suspirou e encostou-se ao tronco da árvore.

Yutaka foi a passadas fortes até Kazuo, fazendo pegadas fundas na terra fofa e lamacenta. Um brilho azul contornou suas mãos. Segurou a gola da blusa de Kazuo e o levantou alguns centímetros do chão.

- ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ SE METEU!? – Kazuo achou que dessa vez tinha ficado surdo.

- Ali atrás. – responde, mais impassível do que o esperado. Já estava mais do que acostumado com as explosões constantes da Uchiha.

- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ACONTECERIA SE NÃO ACHÁSSEMOS!?!? – não. Agora sim estava surdo.

- Eu achava vocês. – continuou calmo.

Yutaka ficou vermelha de raiva. Hirose, vendo tudo de camarote, à uma distância segura, lógico, mentalizou o sofrimento que Yutaka estava querendo para seu primo naquele exato momento. Um calafrio subiu sua coluna, e não foi por causa do frio.

Para surpresa de Hirose, Yutaka largou Kazuo no chão, deu meia volta e pulou para um dos galhos da árvore. Sentou-se de cosas para o tronco, ainda no galho. Não havia mais contorno azul em suas mãos.

Hirose olhou para Yutaka e depois para Kazuo, não acreditando no que seus olhos viam. O normal seria: ela começar a socá-lo, mesmo que nunca o tivesse feito antes e a pouca probabilidade de Kazuo não defender o soco.

- O que você tem nas costas, Hyuuga? – Yutaka grunhiu.

Só então Hirose notou que havia algo as costas de Kazuo. Agora de perto, dava para ver que era uma criança.

- Hn... – Kazuo se aproximou do tronco e se abaixou. O menino em suas costas, assustado demais para falar, apenas continuou ali. – Ei, pode soltar.

Na mesma hora o pequeno tirou a cabeça das costas de Kazuo. Os cabelos curtos e vermelhos, molhados demais, pareciam mais escuros. O sangue seco em seu rosto estava espalhado e quase havia sumido – exceto por um certo lugar em seu couro cabeludo. Sentou-se no chão, exausto.

Yutaka olhou para baixo, diretamente para a ferida no couro cabelo do menino. Semicerrou os olhos, fazendo-os tornarem-se apenas uma linha fina. Num piscar de olhos já tinha pulado do galho e parado na frente dele. O menino, assustado, deu um passo para trás.

- Não se mova. – sua voz saiu estranhamente leve.

Guiou os dedos para o couro cabeludo do menino. Afagou um pouco os cabelos dele. A ferida ardeu. Os seus olhos lagrimejaram. Um brilho esverdeado contornou a mão de Yutaka. Logo tudo que restara de ferida era uma cicatriz fria e suja de sangue.

Hirose sorriu, mostrando um pouco de seus dentes perfeitamente brancos. O menino estava com os olhos arregalados. Isso o fazia lembrar quando Yutaka havia cismado em ajudar sua mãe a cuidar de alguns pacientes, apesar de Yutaka ter acabado só dando um jeito nos arranhões da ala pediátrica, alguns anos atrás. Soltou uma risada baixinha quando viu o pequeno corar, enquanto olhava o rosto sereno de Yutaka.

- A cicatriz ainda está instável, então não mexa nela por enquanto. – e sorriu.

Dessa vez, Kazuo também sorriu. Era raro ver Yutaka com aquele sorriso.

Shikamaru, que havia se aproximado para ver o pequeno feito médico de Yutaka, se agachou para ficar na mesma altura do menino.

- Ei, qual é o seu nome? – tentou parecer amigável, apesar de falhar um pouco.

O pequeno, ainda absorto pelo sorriso de Yutaka, se virou para Shikamaru, ainda completamente vermelho.

-Ho... Houzuki Yuu. – e abriu um sorriso pequeno.

**To be continued...**

_Vocabulário:_

_¹: Shikasen é um apelido. Shikamaru e sensei. Como o próprio nome em si é grande, Hirose falou só o "Shika". Pra não alongar muito ele fez só acrescentar o "sen" como abreviação para "sensei". Então, abracadabra! Temos SHIKASEN XD!!_

_²: Achei bem engraçada a idéia de por esse nome. "Ichigo" significa "morango". Já que os dois gêmeos era ruivos pensei que seria um dos primeiros nome que Naruto pensaria. Gostei do resultado XD. _

_³: Kenta chama Mai de "hime". "Hime", pra quem não sabe, significa "princesa"(acho que todo mundo sabe XD). Como ela é a filha mais velha do Naruto, pensei que seria legal fazer um tipo de relação com o apelido que havia sido dado a Tsunade. Não chamavam ela de hime porque era neta do Primeiro? Huhuhu. Aguardem-me. Esse apelido vai vir muito a calhar logo logo. MUAHAUHAUAHUAHAU \º0º/. _

_*: Ela disse um palavrão. Ou seja: mer**._

_AH! No capítulo anterior eu esqueci de explicar o que é um haori(se descabela)! Sabem aquele sobretudo que o Jiraya usa? Aquilo se chama haori!_

Comentário da autora: Porcaria. Só teve uma review pro primeiro capítulo!? Obrigado Ichigo Uzumaki! Cê é dez! Desculpe a demora, mas é que ta difícil com o retorno da aulas mesmo X.X. Mas prometo não demorar tanto com o próximo ò.ó! LET'S GOOOOOO!!!

Lembrem-se: a cada review que vocês deixam de dar, um ficwriter _**MORRE**_ Ò.Ó!


	3. De volta á Konoha

Disclamaier: Naruto não me pertence, Chuck Norris é Cabra Homi, o Sasuke é um emo revoltado e a Hinata não morreu!

Gente, só um aviso: lembram da irmã do Kazuo? A filha mais nova do Neji? O nome dela era Kazuko, mas eu decidi mudar para Kazuki. Fica mais natural do que Kazuko. Eu acho que acabei fazendo ela muito parecida com a Yutaka, mas a diferença é que a Yutaka é grossa com todo mundo, e a Kazuki sabe controlar o dela, além de ficar meio fofa com isso. Já imaginaram como seria com duas Yutakas no mundo? Um desastre! Alias, alguém tem alguma sugestão para os nomes dos filhos gêmeos do Naruto? Não consigo parar de desenhá-los, mas não faço a menor idéia de qual nome por neles. É com vocês! Ah! Mais uma coisa! Decidi que ninguém vai trocar nomes como "tio", "tia", "avô", "pai" e etc por vocativos em japonês. Se vou escrever em português, então vai ser em português até o fim! Não estou sendo chata! Só estou valorizando a minha língua ¬¬.

Enjoy it 3

* * *

**Nova geração: Friedship**(titulo modificado)

**Capítulo 3**

**"De volta à Konoha"**

_Konoha/bairro domiciliar/05:38 A.M./  
_

O sol, ainda levantando do horizonte, pouco iluminava as ruas. O orvalho começava a tomar lugar, misturando-se às gotas de chuva da noite anterior, ainda pressas às folhas das árvores. Nas ruas, quase deserta, de terra batida, um único vulto era o causador de todos os sons de passos, tão aguados pelas poças que a chuva deixou para trás.

As sandálias ninja, num tom forte de azul marinho, manchavam-se com facilidade nas poças. Os cabelos longos e prateados balançavam devagar, junto ao vento. A franja, quase cobrindo os olhos negros, saltava do lugar, vez ou outra, levada ao vento. A figura feminina encarava a água no chão, irradiando chateação.

- Droga. – reclamou quando pisou numa poça mais funda do que parecia, molhando até metade da canela.

Pronto, agora uma banda da sua nova calça favorita – a antiga fora estragada acidentalmente num incidente com a máquina de lavar – estava molhada. Já não bastava o frio da madrugada lhe causando arrepios? Certo que adorava aquele frio de outono, mesmo preferindo o do inverno, mas isso também não conta. Assim como não conta quando o seu Akechi – ela adorava falar isso quando sabia que não tinha ninguém por perto – resolveu que queria virar a noite numa brincadeira extremamente estúpida. O que ela tinha a ver com querer ficar acordada até onde puder pra ver quem desabava primeiro?

- Droga droga droga!

E depois era ela que parecia uma velha. Ah, mas ele era dois anos mais velho! Na verdade, quase três anos. Ela faria aniversário no final do ano. Por que diabos ele insistia nessas brincadeiras infantis demais? Já não bastava as guerras de bola de neve durante o inverno todo. Tinha que arrastá-la também?

- UMINO AKECHI!! – gritou, na frente da casa do dito cujo.

Preguiçosamente, uma das janelas do segundo andar da casa abriu, pingando um pouco d'água de suas venezianas. No parapeito, um rapaz quase sonâmbulo resmunga alguma coisa ininteligível. Os cabelos castanhos, quase batendo na metade das costas, desarrumados e espalhados para todos os lados. Debaixo de seus olhos duas olheiras escuras e fundas lhe davam certo ar de doente. Abriu um olho. Outro. Agora tinha certeza. Quando ouviu a voz da Hatake já sabia que podia ser. No entanto, seu estado de sonambulismo era forte demais para ter qualquer certeza.

- Yuki-chan...? – esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão direita.

Ela deu uma pisada forte, tentando conter a raiva. De repente, todo o seu sangue pareceu ter se aglomerado nas maçãs do rosto.

- Fique aí que eu já subo! – gritou. Talvez assim Akechi pudesse ouvir exatamente o que ela estava dizendo.

Arrancou do bolso a chave reserva – o Umino a tinha dado um dia e ela não se lembrava que dia era esse. Talvez estivesse muito fora de órbita com o hálito dele para lembrar – e enfiou na fechadura, destrancando-a. Adentrou a casa, retirando as sandálias ninja e depositando sem cuidado num canto do batente, nervosa. Correu o hall, deixando pegadas molhadas de um pé só no caminho. Subiu as escadas, já ouvindo o ronco cavernoso de seu quase-sogro. Chegou à porta do final do corredor e a abriu sem cerimônia. No quarto, Akechi tinha fechado as janelas e estava dormindo sentado em cima de seu edredom desarrumado.

Em um salto, ela estava de frente para ele, a menos de trinta centímetros de distância.  
Pós as mãos em seus ombros, começando a chacoalhá-lo, sem dó nem piedade com o sono de seu namorado.

- ACORDA!! – berrou, quase no ouvido dele.

Então ela parou de balançá-lo, vendo que já estava acordado.

- Yuki-chan... – bocejou – Sabe... Não precisava me balançar tanto assim...

Na mesma hora, quando Akechi dera a definitiva prova de que estava acordado, ela o soltou, voltando-se para a mochila que carregava nas costas. Abriu alguns centímetros do zíper e enfiou a mão ali e tirou um pedaço de pano amarelo com estampas que pareciam mais manchas de camuflagem sacudiu em sua mão.

Akechi corou e escondeu aquilo debaixo de seu travesseiro, explodindo em vergonha.

- Yu-Yu-YUKI! – se virou para ela. O tom de vermelho de seu rosto era lindo de ver – ONDE VOCÊ ACHOU ISSO!?

Ela cruzou os braços e bufou.

- Você esqueceu essa cueca lá em casa quando tomou banho lá – virou o rosto, tentando esconder o rubor.

Dois dias atrás, Akechi a tinha visitado. Chegou todo molhado e, na pressa, não houve tempo para explicar que fim tinha levado o guarda-chuva. A comida estava correndo sério risco de queimar nas mãos de Kakashi. Akechi teve que tomar banho lá. Suas roupas foram postas para lavar, com exceção da cueca samba-canção perdida. Pegou emprestadas algumas roupas de Kakashi, ficou um pouco e caiu fora.

- Kakashi me mandou te entregar isso. – e balançou um pacotinho fino na frente de Akechi, ainda olhando para o lado.

Por um momento o rubor foi embora, dando lugar à curiosidade. Pegou o pacote, achando relativamente leve. Rasgou a embalagem. Seu rosto ficou vermelho como pimenta.

- Yuki-chan... – ele não tirava os olhos de seu "presente" – Acho que você vai querer matar o seu pai...

Olhou para ele. A vergonha também fora substituída por curiosidade, como ocorrera ha Akechi, pouco antes. Apoiou-se sobre os joelhos, levantando o queixo para dar uma olhada no que era o presente de Kakashi.

- Hn... – foi só o que pode pronunciar.

O sangue aglomerou-se em suas bochechas, assim como ocorreu com Akechi. O vermelho, porém, fez um contraste com seus cabelos platinados de uma forma que não ocorreu com ele. Os olhos arregalados, a boca semi-aberta e a maior vergonha desde o dia em que começou a namorar Akechi.

Um livro. Nome: come come paradise.

- HATAKE KAKASHI!!! – Akechi ficou surdo.

_Konoha/portões da vila/06:03 A.M./ sol nascendo  
_

Sem nexo, sem noção do perigo e sem medo de morrer.  
Os três "sem" dados à Yuu, o menino perdido. Essa foi à primeira impressão de Hirose. Bufava alto toda vez que via o pirralho suspirando, admirando Yutaka. Sim, concordava que a Uchiha tinha um jeito estranhamente doce ao tratar de machucados, mas isso não é motivo para parecer um pato, tropeçando nos próprios pés!

O contratante cantava desafinado, metido a gato de terreno baldio em noites quentes. Uma música fácil, que todos, menos Yuu, conheciam. No entanto, só – por mais incrível que pareça – Yutaka – não, você não leu errado – estava com humor e paciência para entrar na letra e fazer segunda voz. Shikamaru, quase dormindo a cada dois passos, resmungava coisa ininteligíveis, enquanto Kazuo e Hirose olhavam feio para o ruivo. Este poderia ter os dias contados se não tivesse virado o protegido de Yutaka – ela simpatizara com ele por ser tão novo e ter sido seqüestrado.

Poxa, ela era a única menina do time! Era obrigação deles mantê-la protegida de qualquer perigo que fosse – mesmo que esse perigo seja um menino de seis anos de idade!

Hirose, notando que seu primo também encarava o ruivo como se fosse pular em cima dele, chagou para Kazuo. Cutucou-o. Então a expressão raivosa e amedrontadora do Hyuuga voltou-se para Hirose, como se ele fosse o motivo da raiva, e não o pequeno de seis anos a alguns passos à frente.

- 'Cê também quer enfiar a cara desse pirralho dentro da privada? – murmurou baixinho. Os olhos atentos assim que ouviu mais um suspiro. Uma segunda veia dilatou em sua testa, assim como em Kazuo.

- O que acha? – falou no mesmo volume, preocupado mais com o que Yutaka poderia ouvir, mesmo tão concentrada na música dos portões do inferno, como pareciam na voz do contratante.

- Acho que ele ta sonhando acordado. – revirou os olhos. – E você?  
Kazuo olhou de relance para o menino e depois se voltou novamente para o loiro.

- Acho que ele vai tropeçar.

Ambos riram quando o pequeno se estatelou no chão, tropeçando na terra fofa, circulando o próprio pé. A risada momentânea acabou quando a rosada foi, toda carinhosa, ajudar Yuu a levantar. Aí ficaram emburrados de novo. Pensamentos assassinos percorreram novamente por suas cabeças.

- Yuu-kun! – Yutaka, estranhamente prestativa, o ajudava a levantar – Não se machucou? A ferida não abriu de novo? – nem bem ele já estava de pé e a Uchiha estava altamente afobada.

- N-não! – murmurou Yuu, corado com a proximidade entre seus rostos, quando ela remexeu em seu couro cabeludo, procurando pela ferida que ela havia cicatrizado – Tô ótimo!

O machucado no topo da testa do Houzuki ainda estava tampada pelos curativos e fedia a anestésicos fracos. Daqueles que se encontram com muita freqüência em kits de primeiros socorros.

- Vai sair do meio da passagem ou vai hospitalizar esse pirralho aí mesmo? – provocou o Hyuuga, sem esconder a insatisfação e rangendo os dentes.

Yutaka o olhou, reprovando sua reação. Só estava preocupada com ele. Poxa, ele só tinha seis anos e fora tirado da segurança de casa! E se ele tivesse ficado traumatizado? A culpa cairia para cima dela, por conta de Sakura, que dava uma atenção especial para crianças. Maravilha! Já podia ver: durante trinta dias só veria a droga de seu cubículo de quarto!

- O que houve com você!? – resmungou Yutaka, irritada.

Então ela se virou, segurando a mão de Yuu, e saltou várias vezes para frente, caminhando a dois metros de distância dos meninos. Essa reação apenas fez a inconformação de Kazuo crescer, assim como o rubor nas bochechas do ruivinho.

Shikamaru e o contratante, apenas vendo o circo pegar fogo, como se fosse um livro em um momento de tensão extrema, fizeram cara feia, prevendo a bagunça que vinha a acontecer.  
Kazuo mordeu o lábio inferior, xingando o ruivo internamente dos vários palavrões que já ouvira falar. Hirose, vendo Kazuo ficar numa coloração azul, deu dois passos para longe, com medo do primo. Nunca vira Kazuo tão irritado. Apostava que nem Kazuki, a pequena de mente perturbada, já o tinha feito ficar assim.

_Konoha/Clã Hyuuga(residência interna dos Uzumaki)/07:01 A.M./ com algumas nuvens._

- UAAH...! – a morena espreguiçou-se lentamente, sentindo os ossos estalares com os movimentos bruscos.

A luz do sol, atravessando o papel de arroz da porta de correr, iluminava os longos cabelos negros que batiam na metade das cochas da Uzumaki. A pele, levemente pálida, exibia um rubor de recém-acordada. A camisola frouxa e branca, amarrotada e dobrada, estava levantada o suficiente para se ver a micro-bermuda do pijama. Olhou para o despertado em formato de laranja no chão ao lado de seu travesseiro. Marcava sete horas em ponto. Por que tinha que acordar naquela hora mesmo? Ah! Era porque seus pais e seus novos irmãos caçulas estavam no hospital, infernizando as enfermeiras, babando e gritando o tempo todo. Tinham que ser seus irmãos!

Pegou o despertador, ainda se sentindo meio grogue, e o pós para despertar às nove horas. Levantou-se, deixando o edredom escorregar e ficar desarrumado. Cambaleou até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho de água quente. Saiu enrolada numa toalha, cheirando à baunilha – o cheiro do seu xampu – com todo o imenso cabelo enrolado dentro de outra toalha. Foi até o armário, no canto do quarto, procurando por uma roupa leve. Suas roupas de costume, ela não fazia idéia como, haviam ficado imundas na sua ultima missão, onde, por acaso, também ganhou umas manchas de sangue bem grandes.

Optou por um kimono mesmo, sem coragem nenhuma de por outra roupa. Era bem simples para o vestuário que geralmente era forçada a usar. Bendita hora pra ser a primogênita. Por causa disso tinha que ir com sua mãe, a atual líder do clã Hyuuga, para organizar várias coisas em várias reuniões chatas. E o pior: sempre nessas reuniões ela tinha de usar roupas muito quentes, difíceis de vestir e estranhas – na opinião dela – mesmo que fosse um dia em que um picolé derretesse assim que fosse tirado do plástico!

-You are my friend! Ah ah... Ano hi no koto…! – cantava uma música que ouvira em algum lugar, não sabia aonde, mas memorizara a letra fácil fácil.

Queimou o ovo na frigideira, enquanto enchia uma caneca com leite frio Quem se importa? Ovo com as bordas tostadas é sempre melhor!

Saltou para fora de casa, pisando numa poça logo de primeira. Não tava mais ligando se suas sandálias de madeira – também fora do vestuário – ficassem apodrecidas. Grande coisa! Era só ir naquele monte de árvores perto de sua casa, pegar uma kunai e faz outras. É incrível as coisas que ela fazia, mas tinha preguiça de ensinar. Nem bem havia saído dos limites do clã e já vinha confusão.

- SHIGEO!!! PEGA ELE!! – pegar o cachorro, quis dizer.

Então, a ultima coisa que Mai viu foi uma massa de pelos brancos pular sobre si. Então só baba e latidos altos no pé de seus ouvidos. Ria internamente, feliz em rever aquele cachorro.

- Er... – outra lambida – Oi pra você também, Shigeo-kun. – tinha de lembrar de lavar o rosto no hospital. Baba pode ficar bem dura em algum tempo.

Atrás da massa branca de pelos macios de Shigeo – ele tinha o tamanho de um são Bernardo adulto – via apenas metade de uma cabeça despenteada e acastanhada. As bochechas do rosto tinham manchas vermelhas, num estranho formato triangular que nunca lhe fazia sentido. Por um momento a bandana de Konoha, torna na testa do menino, lhe deixou cega quando o sol bateu ali.

- Hn.. – outra lambida – Koji-kun... – outra – Por favor?

- Ah. – e abraçou Shigeo, fazendo-o ficar de pé. – Bom-dia, Mai. – os olhos negros, minúsculos, brilharam – Desculpe pelo Shigeo. Ele não te vê a bastante tempo. – riu, lembrando do próprio cachorro ganindo pela casa.

- Desculpe, Shigeo-kun. – afagou a cabeça felpuda do cachorro, sorrindo – Prometo que da próxima vez me despeço de vocês.

Então o cachorro, se soltando do abraço de Koji, pulou novamente sobre a Uzumaki, levando-a ao chão de novo. Mas dessa vez o Inuzuka não estava conseguindo controlá-lo. Isso é, até mais ajuda aparecer. Mai, sem enxergar nada, foi puxada para trás por alguém segurando a gola de seu kimono.

- Ikuto-kun! – comemorou, vendo o seu amigo "feito de papel" abrir um sorriso cheio de falsidade.

- Hn. – assoviou – A feiosa-mor não devia estar em missão? – manteve o sorriso, sem nem sequer abrir os olhos.

O rosto, incrivelmente mais pálido do que se lembrava, o fazia parecer um fantasma. Ikuto não era a melhor pessoa para você ver depois de uma história de terror. Aparentemente também estava de férias das missões, já que não usava o colete de chunin. Koji bufou e fez uma careta ao ver o rosto de giz de Ikuto. Não gostava da cara que ele e o pai dele tinham.

- Acabei de voltar. – e sacolejou seu ombro – Por favor, não dê mais um apelido. – fez uma careta, ao lembrar da lista de apelidos que ele já havia lhe mostrado.

- Vou tentar, er...

- Por favor, só me chame de Mai. – revirou os olhos, tentando evitar o inevitável.

- Mai, você não estava indo para algum lugar? – resmungou sem tirar a cara feia.  
- Ah! – se virou e começou a correr, acenando com as costas das mãos – Obrigada, Koji! Tchau! – gritou por cima do ombro.

Porcaria! Seus novos irmãozinhos já deviam ter virado o hospital de cabeça pra baixo!

_Arredores do clã Hyuuga / bairro domiciliar/ 11:34 A.M. /sol entre nuvens.  
_

O loiro tentava relaxar, pensar em coisas boas – como os contínuos sonhos com ramem – e várias outras coisas, mas todas as tentativas eram em vão quando sabia que a pessoa que gostaria que caísse "acidentalmente" de um penhasco provavelmente iria morar na sua casa. E lá estava ele: o ruivinho metido a besta que não parava de suspirar pela sua colega de time.

Chutou uma pedra e ela fora parar numa cratera no tronco de uma árvore. Yuu estremeceu, provavelmente pensando o mesmo que Hirose – que aquela pedra era a cabeça do Houzuki.

À medida que adentravam nos limites do clã Hyuuga, o Houzuki parecia ainda mais desconfortável. Estava tudo muito vazio. Como seu sensei havia dito: "essa era uma época muito problemática do ano". Muitos ninjas estavam sendo contratados. Por exemplo, quase não via mais sua tia Hanabi. Só sabia que estava numa missão bastante longa.

- Mãe, pai, cheguei! – gritou, abrindo a porta da frente.

Mas só ouviu seu próprio eco.

- Mãe? – entrou, estranhando o silêncio. Jogou as sandálias ninja num canto do batente – Tem alguém em casa? – gritou.

E começou a procurar por todos os cantos da casa. Na sala não estava, nem nos quartos, nem na cozinha... Não tinha ninguém em casa.

_Academia de Konoha/ pausa para almoço / 11:52 A.M./ nublado  
_

- Eu quero entrar pra gangue! – um menino, muito baixo para a idade, ou novo demais, não sabia identificar, bloqueara seu caminho – Posso ser tão forte quanto vocês três!

O Nara ao seu lado segurou o riso. Estava tremendo e a cara estava vermelha, mas ela não via graça nenhuma. Olhou para o outro amigo, que se manteve calado. O Aburane limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha. Olhou de novo para o menino a sua frente. Ele era mais dos que não lembrava o nome, mas já tinha visto por aí. Ah! Agora lembrava! Era ele que estava brincando de ninja alguns dias atrás, durante o festival de outono!

- Gangue? – juntou as sobrancelhas – Que gangue? – a Hyuuga fez uma careta.  
O menino os olhou como se fossem loucos. Poucos passos atrás, o Nara tinha um ataque de risos.

- A gangue da folha, lógico! – resmungou, se achando esperto.

Se antes Ueki, o Nara, estava tendo um ataque, agora estava morrendo asfixiado pela gargalhada. A morena pensou seriamente se aquele menino estava inventando ou se estava louco... Bem, se ele estivesse louco, ela teria de ser a médica.

Kazuki se abaixou, ficando na mesma altura do menino.

- Desculpe, mas não estamos aceitando membros por hora.

Na mesma hora ele lhe deu um chute na canela e saiu correndo.

- Ora, seu... – deixou a frase pairar no ar.

- Vamos, Kazuki. – o Aburane deu sinal de vida – Senão não vai sobrar lugar para almoçarmos

- Isso mesmo, Shito! – quando foi que Ueki parou de rir? – Vamos logo, Kazu! – e começou a empurrá-la para a escada.

Optaram por almoçar no telhado do prédio. Sempre ventava bastante lá e era bom aproveitar que não estava chovendo.

- Ue, você ri demais. – resmungou Kazuki

- O que queria que eu fizesse!? – pegou um bolinho arroz da marmita de Shito, enquanto este estava distraído – Você viu! Ele só tinha cinco anos e estava dizendo que nós três somos uma gangue! – soltou uma risada enquanto comia o bolinho de arroz, espalhando farelos pra todo lado – E que podia ser mais forte que nós três! – agora a risada ficou mais forte.

- Fecha a boca enquanto come! – Kazuki chutou sua perna.

- Está faltando um bolinho de arroz. – Shito resmungou baixinho, franzindo o cenho debaixo do capuz.

- Mande seus insetos irem passear pelo menos almoço, por favor! – Ueki cuspiu uma carapaça de inseto do tamanho de um grão de arroz – Argh! Que nojo – mostrou a língua.

- Eu tenho certeza de que eles nunca iriam sair de dentro de mim sem minhas ordens. – negou.

- Shito – Kazuki franziu o cenho e continuou, com uma cara de nojo -, por alguma acaso, você

deixa os seus insetos andarem pela sua comida?

- Não vejo problema nenhum. – suspirou – Eles se limpam de cinco em cinco minutos – elevou o queixo, sentindo o ego subir.

-E com o que eles se limpam? – a Hyuuga arriscou, vendo o Nara ficar verde.

- Saliva.

E Ueki saiu correndo, provavelmente indo vomitar por cima da grade.

- Você tinha que falar isso? – Kazuki também estava ficando verde – Se o Nara ali ficar traumatizado, sabe em quem vai cair à culpa? – reclamou, apontando para si mesma com o dedão.

- Apenas estava respondendo uma pergunta. – suspirou, voltando para sua marmita – Ninguém mandou perguntar, alias.

- HYUUGA!

O três – Ueki estava terminando de vomitar e, quando se virou, ainda estava com um pouco de vomito ao redor da boca –viraram na direção do grito. Uns cinco ou seis meninos, muito, muito grandes – provavelmente estavam no ultimo ano da academia – entravam pela porta que levava à escada. Um deles, o que tinha gritado, lhe era muito familiar.

- Kazu, o que você fez?! – perguntou Ueki, nervoso e com cara de doente, ainda afetado pelo vômito.

- Não faço a menor idéia. – sussurrou, tampando a marmita e deixando ela de lado, sendo imitada pelo Aburane – Mas não parece que seja algo bom.

- VAI PAGAR PELO QUE FEZ AO MEU IRMÃO, SUA PIRANHA!!! – gritou o menino da frente, cuspindo saliva.

- OMFG!! – gritou Ueki quando os viu com um cano de metal.

_Hospital de Konoha/quarto número 3407/12:12 A.M. /nublado.  
_

Ninguém sabia como, mas assim que o menino era posto nos braços de Mai, e só nos dela, ele parava de espernear. E ficaram assustados quando ela só ficou brincando com os cabelos dela, ao invés de meter a mão babada na cara dela. Um enfermeira em especial – a mesma que teve de refazer a maquiagem várias vezes no mesmo dia por causa de uma mão babada – sentiu inveja e desconforto. Era para ajudar, e não ter que ficar parada vendo eles ajeitarem as coisas sem ainda estava deitada na cama de hospital. A recém nascida em seus braços dormia calma. Num canto do quarto, Ikuto mantinha-se mudo, desenhando alguma coisa numa prancheta. Naruto descansava numa cadeira do lado da cama de Hinata, sorrindo, olhando para o seu filho nos braços de sua filha.

- Não entendo como vocês não conseguem cuidar dele. – Mai deu o dedo indicador e o bebê em seus braços começou a brincar com ele – Esse aqui é muito tranqüilo!

- Parece que ele prefere você. – brincou Naruto, gargalhando internamente de tudo que eles tinham passado para fazer aquele menino dormir. Principalmente da cara que a enfermeira fazia o tempo todo – quando eu tentava segurá-lo, ele tentou pular!

- Só pode estar brincando! – estranhou, Mai, fazendo uma careta – Olha só a cara de inocente desse coiso fofo! – a enfermeira segurou um vômito, e Hinata, o riso.

- Espera só até ele botar uns "papocos¹" pra fora! – murmurou, Ikuto.

- Com licença, - a enfermeira cochichava com outra na porta – podemos trocar de lugar por algumas horas? – suava frio, manchando a maquiagem, imaginando os "papocos".

- Ei, não pode ser tão ruim assim! – Mai fez cócegas na barriga do pequeno – Afinal, ele só toma leite mesmo.

A discussão sobre a inocência do bebê foi interrompida por gritos. Mais precisamente, do lado de fora do hospital, de alguém berrando alguma coisa pela rua. Todos se voltaram para a janela, assustados. Ikuto, que estava do lado desta, se curvou um pouco para ver.

- Feios... Mai – se corrigiu antes de falar o apelido –, aquele não é o seu irmão? – fez um sinal com a mão para que ela se aproximasse.

- Hn? – entregou o seu mais novo irmão para Naruto e foi para a janela – Hirose... Esse pirralho... – pulou da janela, correndo pra calar a boca de seu irmão, que corria e gritava indo pra ela-não-sabia-aonde. Poxa, aquela era uma área hospitalar! Será que é tão difícil assim ficar calado perto de um hospital?

- AAH...!! – o loiro gritava balançando o braço livre, enquanto o outro arrastava um outro menino, ruivo, ela notou.

- HIROSE!! – pulou pra cima dele, não só calando a boca do loiro, mas também levando ele, o ruivo e si mesma ao chão, onde bolaram duas vezes.

- Ela diz pra não gritar num hospital, mas dá um berro de deixar qualquer um surdo num raio de dez quilômetros. – comentou Hinata, ajudando seu marido a não deixar o seu filho cair.

- Concordo. – Ikuto balançou a cabeça. Pela janela dava pra ver que em menos de cinco segundos fora do hospital, ela já tinha conseguido sujar o kimono de lama.

- Hirose – berrou no pé do ouvido do dito cujo – Você ta perto de um hospital! Quer fazer silêncio!? – prendeu o pescoço dele numa chave de braço.

O ruivinho, mais novo que Hirose, ela notou, estava tremendo, com o coração acelerado pelo susto.

- A... AR! Preciso de ar!! – gemia, tentado respirar, sufocado pela chave de Mai.

- Ah. – soltou-o – Desculpa. – dou um murro na testa dele – E isso é por gritar perto de um hospital – resmungou, franzindo o cenho.

- Caraca. Isso dói, sabia? – reclamou, massageando a área socada com o cenho enrugado – Você não devia estar em missão, alias? – apontou, acusador.

- Cheguei ontem à noite – o ajudou a se levantar

Ela parou ao notar que não conhecia aquele menino. Andava por Konoha sozinha desde pequena e conhecia o rosto de todos os de Konoha, até mesmo os recém nascidos que ela fazia questão de visitar. E aquele ali não se encaixava em nenhum que conhecia. Ficou o encarando por um tempo, enquanto o ajudava a levantar também.

- Er... Mai? – o loiro arriscou, vendo o ruivinho se constranger com o olhar persistente de sua irmã.

- Hn? – ela se virou para ele, quebrando o contato visual.

- Cadê o pai e a mãe? – não era isso que ele estava pensando em perguntar, mas tudo bem. Perguntava mais tarde.

- Ah! Você não sabe?

- Não sei o que? – bufou, curioso.

O loirinho tomou um susto quando Mai o abraçou e o ergueu do chão.

- Parabéns, maninho! Você é irmão mais velho!

- QUÊ?!

_Academia de Konoha/ sala número 203/ 12:15 A.M./ nublado  
_

- O QUE VOCÊS PUSERAM NA CABEÇA PRA COMEÇAREM A SE ESPANCAR NO TERRAÇO?!!? – Iruka estava vermelho de raiva. Pelo jeito que grita lembra vagamente um despertador enlouquecido.

Kabuki, Ueki, Shito e o grupo de meninos queos tinham atacado estavam na sala, de cabeça baixa, cheios de marcas vermelhas e roxas, com eventuais feridas sangrando. O moreno suspirou, indignado. Ueki ele até entendia, mas Kazuki... Ela era pra ser a aluna exemplar da sala!

- Estou decepcionado com vocês! – berrou para os meninos mais velhos, particularmente mais machucados – Deviam dar um bom exemplo para os outros! E NÃO PEGAR UM CANO DE METAL PARA ESPANCÁ-LOS!!! – eles estavam ferrados.

- HÁ! – Ueki riu – Bem feito!

- E você, Nara! Sua mãe vai ficar sabendo disso! – era a vez de Ueki.

- NÃÃÃÃO!!!! – visualizou um leque gigante usando sua cabeça como bolinha de golfe

– TUDO MENOS ISSO!!!

- E vocês dois! – Iruka olhou para Shito e Kazuki – E nunca pensei que vocês poderiam tomar parte disso. – os dois se encolheram – Meus dois melhores alunos mostrando que não são de tanta confiança assim!

- Mas, Iruka-sensei, foi ela que...- o talvez-lider do grupo mais velho apontou para Kazuki.

- Não quero saber de "mas"! – ele estava explodindo – Duas semanas de detenção para todos vocês!

- O QUE?!?!!? – todos protestaram.

- E COMEÇA A PARTIR DE AGORA! – apontou para a porta da sala.

Resmungando e de cabeça baixa, foram todos indo embora. Antes de sair, Kazuki olhou pra trás. Iruka ainda estava vermelho de raiva.

- "Droga! To ferrada!"

Os dois grupos se separaram assim que cruzaram o refeitório. Os meninos do ultimo ano estavam cochichando entre si, com caras sérias, fato que não passou despercebido por Kazuko.

- Eles estão estranhos...

- Quem? – Ueki seguiu o olhar da morena – Eles são sempre estranhos!

- Não é isso – bufou – Eu esperava que eles viessem pular em cima de nós assim que saíssemos daquela sala.

- Sinceramente, também esperava por isso. – o Aburane ajeitou os óculos – E eu duvido muito que eles deixem por isso mesmo.

- Melhor tomar cuidado... – a Hyuuga chutou uma pedra.

- Melhor correr... – a voz do moreno saiu tremula.

- Porque? – Shito e Kazuki olharam para Ueki, como que o interrogando.

- SÓ CALA A BOCA E CORRE!! – e foi em disparada.

Acompanharam o amigo sair gritando com o olhar até ele sumir numa esquina, sem entender nada.

- HYUUGAAA!!!

Ambos olharam para trás. Os meninos com quem tinham comprado briga na academia pareciam ter se multiplicado do nada, como coelhos. Todos muito altos, correndo em sua direção. Olharam um pro outro e começaram a correr também.

- UEKI, - Kazuki berrou – SEU BOCÓ!!!!

_**To be continued....**_

* * *

Comentário da autora: Gente, foi mau ç.ç. Eu realmente, realmente, não queria que demorasse tanto pra sair. Alias, to muito triste: só recebi duas reviews Ç.Ç. VOU ME ESFORÇAR PRA SER VALORIZADA Ò.Ó!!!!!!!!!!! SHANNAROOOOOOOOO!! - invoca Sakura.

Vocabulário:

¹: Papoco: pum, bomba de cheiro, gambá morto.

Aperte no retangulo feliz com letrinhas verdes felizes para mandar uma review feliz e deixar uma ficwriter feliz ^^


End file.
